Haibane Reinmei
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami is reborn into a world where he has become a winged (yet flightless) being called a Reinmei. But all cannot be what it seems, especially with a wall surrounding the town to confine them. (rated and categorized for later)
1. Default Chapter

Haibane-Reinmei  
  
Anthy: woot! Haibane Reinmei!!  
  
Anshi: Yess...we know it's spelled different.   
  
Anthy: This is a fic dedicated to Lina, PFM, Jetta, GW Sarah, yami27, Kilandra, and every one else who had supported me.   
  
Anshi: We own nothing!  
  
Anthy: Tenshi is Jetta's, Kitsune is PFM's, and Koishi is me!  
  
Anshi: Mewt.  
  
Anthy: it's a good anime.   
  
Anshi: Watch it.  
  
4985713495703891176-341976  
  
Haibane-Reinmei  
  
Hatching  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
A tall, thin, brown-haired boy opened the door to the seemingly empty room and walked in with his hands full. He wore a sleeveless, olive-green tank-top and black jeans. He turned away from the door and ended up dropping the box on the floor. He yanked the door open and shouted down the hallway of the old stone building.   
  
"Koishi! Kitsune! Tenshi! Come quickly and bring tape and a marker!!!"   
  
Three girls came sprinting around the corner (nearly barreling into the wall) with the supplies. They slid to a halt in front of the boy. All four of them had small (not tiny, but...like the length of your forearm...maybe...) white feather wings protruding from their shoulder blades.   
  
"What is it Seto?" Koishi asked. She wasn't as tall as Seto, but she was just as thin. She had her white hair pulled back in a ponytail and her glittery red eyes looked up at him. She wore a pair of old jeans that were mended in several places and a blue t-shirt.   
  
Seto opened the door and the three of them gasped. Stretching from the floor to the ceiling (which wasn't very far) was a large, charcoal-gray, silky cocoon-like thing.   
  
"I'll start the tape." Kitsune said. She had long mahogany hair that was tied back in a braid. She wore a black t-shirt with jeans that looked like they needed mending. She had bright silvery-gray eyes that were very good at studying Seto's every move. (PFM in a nutshell)   
  
"Koishi, hand me the marker." Tenshi said. She had long reddish-brown hair that was simply tied in a loose pony tail. She wore a bright red t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were cut off at the knees. She was obviously fed up with the holy jeans. She had blazing blue eyes and cross-shaped earrings in her ears.   
  
The boy looked around nervously. There was nothing around him but darkness. There was nothing he could see. He was not sure if he was asleep or if he was dead. He wandered around aimlessly in the dark. Alone.   
  
"This will be fun. I've never seen a hatching before." Kitsune said, pulling her hair back behing her ears.   
  
"I hope it's a boy." Koishi said.   
  
"I hope it's a girl."   
  
"Ok. Whoever's wrong does dishes for a week and the other can help me with the new Reinmei." Seto said.   
  
There was silence for a moment.   
  
"Seto, I have a strange feeling." Tenshi said.   
  
"Are you sick?"   
  
"Yes but in a different sense. I have a weird feeling about this Reinmei. Something will be different."   
  
The boy's world had changed. He was no longer in the darkness, but floating in a liquid with a gray light all around him. He heard four different voices all around, he didn't understand. He wasn't sure. He touched the walls around him. They were soft and easily broken.   
  
It was midnight. Seto, Tenshi, Kitsune, and Koishi were waiting. It happened all at once. The side of the cocoon split opened vertically, and there was a bright light. A thick and gooey liquid poured out of the cocoon and all over the four Reinmei.   
  
"Ewwww!!"   
  
Seto saw a body, and quickly shuffled over with a robe. He turned to the girls with a (clothed!) boy in his arms.   
  
"Koishi wins."   
  
"Kitsune does dishes for the week!"   
  
The three girls quickly got the mess in the room cleaned up and then the spare room got prepared for the boy. He was wingless, like all Reinmei are when they are born. His hair was red, blinde and black. It was weird, star-shaped. Different.   
  
The boy woke around twilight, opening his red-violet eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around to see Seto sitting backwards on a chair, elbows handing off the back and blue eyes meeting his. The boy saw Seto's wings, flapping back and forth idly behind him.   
  
"Hello." Seto said.   
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In a town called Mokuteki (purpose)."  
  
"Who are you? What's with the wings?"   
  
Seto laughed.   
  
"You and me are called Reinmei. We're a race of winged people living alongside humans. You just don't have your wings yet."   
  
The boy was silent.   
  
"What was you dream?" Seto asked.   
  
"What?"  
  
"What you saw inside your cocoon."  
  
The boy thought for a while, it was hard to remember. It was like the memory had just vanished.   
  
"Darkness." He said simply.  
  
"Then your name is 'Yami', it means darkness. All Reinmei are named after their dreams."   
  
The boy nodded. His name... 'Yami'...it seemed so...  
  
...familiar...   
  
He shook off the feeling once Koishi, Jonouchi, Tenshi and Kitsune entered.   
  
"Hello. I'm Koishi, it means pebble. In my dream, I was walking on a path of pebbles."   
  
"I'm Jonouchi, it means 'City Within.'" (I'm pulling that from badly translated sub)   
  
"Kitsune, it means fox."   
  
"Tenshi, meaning angel."  
  
"And I and Seto, meaning turmoil."   
  
Koishi turned to Seto.   
  
"I have to work late tonight, is that okay?" She asked as everyone began to file out of the room.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
The door closed and Seto turned to Yami. (no...Seto isn't a rapist in this ficcy. Sorry.)   
  
"Yami, lay on your stomach."   
  
Yami did and Seto untied the strings in the back of the robe. Yami slipped his arms out to give Seto a better look at what was happening. There were two reddish-black bulges around Yami's shoulder blades. Seto smiled weakly.   
  
"I'll go get some ice."   
  
8392470189327509812450198346  
  
Anthy: Next chapter to come!  
  
Anshi: Up next...  
  
"The Pain of Wings"  
  
Anthy: Review! 


	2. The Pain of Wings

Haibane-Reinmei  
  
Anthy: Fun chappy!  
  
Anshi: Mewt.  
  
Anthy: Paripokublat.  
  
Anshi: I don't know her.  
  
Anthy: Blah,  
  
Anshi: Anyways...this is NOT a Prideshipping chapter! PFM was proud of me.   
  
Anthy: Death by teacup!!  
  
Anshi: What the hell?!?!?  
  
Anthy: Pari Paripoku!!  
  
Anshi: Um...enjoy...  
  
985401928375012092835708974263508712  
  
Haibane-Reinmei  
  
Pain of Wings  
  
It's never the same on the way down  
  
How does it feel when your feet finally hit the ground  
  
When all of your bridges aren't around   
  
And the sandcastles you built are falling down  
  
The two bulges on Yami's back had grown slightly when Seto had returned with two small bags of ice. He placed the ice over the bulges and pulled the medicine chest out from under the bed. He wrapped his thumb in tape and pulled the chair closer. Seto threw the bags of ice to the floor and told Yami to bite down on his thumb.   
  
"It's so you won't bite your tongue off."   
  
Tiny rivers of blood poked from the bulges. Yami's entire body tensed. Seto said nothing, having gone thought all of this before hand. He could see the bloody tips of his wings poking though the skin. It was only going to get worse as time went on.   
  
Yami's body tensed again, tears squeezing out of his eyes.   
  
"Soon...just hold out a bit longer." Seto said, free hand grasping the chair he sat on.   
  
There was a muffled scream as two wings burst from Yami's back in a brief spray of blood. He passed out moments later. Seto unwrapped his thumb and went to get some supplies. He returned with a brush and a bucket with a tannish-reddish liquid inside. He started the long and tedious task of cleaning the new Reinmei's wings.   
  
"Not white...not black...but a beautiful charcoal gray."   
  
When Yami woke, the sun was high in the sky. He pushed himself up (as he was laying on his stomach) and looked around. There was a clean robe sitting on the chair.   
  
"Ow." He said, forcing his wings through the slits in the back. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers through his tri-colored hair and followed the voices into the dining room.   
  
Tenshi nearly barreled into him, piece of toast in her mouth and Jonouchi running after her. The two were late for their jobs. They both worked in the clock tower in the center of Mokuteki. Kitsune, Seto and Koishi laughed. Yami blinked once and walked in.   
  
"Sleep well?" Kitsune asked.   
  
"Um...yeah...kinda..." , eat, wear fruity half-masks and be welcome." Koishi said. Kitsune gave her an odd look before they both burst out laughing. The laughter bug caught Seto and Yami soon after, and all four of them were laughing.   
  
"Ok...well...actually eat, I'm gonna take you to go get some clothes later." Koishi said.   
  
Yami nodded. In his mind, he knew that this life would not be as bad as he thought.  
  
5-891570189257-2987501894257094856  
  
Anthy: Orange butterfly scimitars!!  
  
Anshi: Review! 


End file.
